The present invention relates to belt device, and more specifically to a belt device used in high speed machines for handling corrugated cardboards or the like.
Belts of different types, shapes, and other features are being used in different machines depending on the application and the product handled thereon.
In high-speed conveyors and/or machines such as the well known folder-gluer types, wide variety of belts are required. Depending on the different operating conditions such as speed, temperature, humidity, time, chemical nature of the product and the like, different belts are considered.
When handling paperboard blanks with glue thereon at high speed, serious abrasion wear occurs to the conveyor belts. Typical multilayer belts need to be replaced at relatively short intervals of a few months after undergoing either delamination problems, stretching problems, adherence problems with the product, or the like. Furthermore, the time required to change one of these belts is quite significant (few hours) and forces to stop the whole production process which costs a lot of revenue to the owner of the machine, not even counting the last part of the production that might need to be rejected because of defects.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved durable belt device that obviates the above mentioned disadvantages.
The belt device of the present invention has the advantage of being long lasting, more than four times today""s more resistant available belt product for an equivalent use, without any early sign of delamination or other damage.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the belt is simple of construction.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, within appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.
The present invention provides for a durable belt device that comprises:
a first layer defining generally opposed first and second surfaces, said first layer including a rubber based material;
a second layer defining generally opposed first and second surfaces, said second layer including at least one reinforcing ply of tear-resistant scrim fabric extending between said first and second surfaces thereof in a direction substantially parallel thereto, said second layer including a multiplicity of needle fibers extending through said reinforcing ply and between said first and second surfaces of said second layer in a direction substantially perpendicular thereto, said fibers protruding out from at least said first surface of said second layer; and
a bonding agent forming an intermediate layer securing said first surface of said first layer to said first surface of said second layer, whereby said fibers at least partially extend into said intermediate layer.
Preferably, the fibers are spaced apart and substantially parallel relative to each other and are long single strands running back and forth through said at least one reinforcing ply of scrim fabric.
Preferably, the bonding agent is a rubber type cement, such as a chloroprene polymer based hardener mixing with trichloroethylene based solvent.
Preferably, the fibers of said second layer protrude out from both said first and second surfaces thereof.
Preferably, the at least one reinforcing ply of said second layer is embedded into a rubber based matrix and defines first and second rubber plies separated by said reinforcing ply adjacent said first and second surfaces of said second layer, respectively, said fibers running through said rubber based matrix and extending into at least said first rubber ply.
Preferably, the tear-resistant scrim fabric is woven polyester material and said fibers are polyester material.
Preferably, the second layer is antistatic.
Preferably, the belt device further includes perforations extending therethrough, said perforations extending from said second surface of said first layer to said second source of said second layer in a direction generally perpendicular thereto, whereby said device being a vacuum transfer belt device.
Preferably, the first layer includes a plurality of adjacent plies successively bonded to each other, each of said plurality of plies defining generally opposed first and second surfaces and including a rubber based material, said ply of said plurality of adjacent plies adjacent said first surface of said first layer being of rubber based material.